tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Train Yard
Among the Enemy Investigate the Helicopter Landing Area After riding down the zip line from the previous section, you end up in a room with fuel tanks. Bust open the salvage crate that is resting between two tanks. Now pick up one of the lanterns. Aim for the pile of debris blocking the door ahead. Throw the lantern to burn the debris away. Go through the doorway you cleared. Lara hears two Trinity soldiers interrogating a local. She finds a Revolver near a dead body. She grabs the gun and readies it to fire. When you regain control, go over to the glass window and aim through the glass, target one of the men's heads. When you fire, it shatters the glass. Kill the other man quickly as he tries to return fire. Grab the document sitting on a stack of wooden pallets. There is an oil can here that glows when you press Survival Instincts, but you cannot do anything about it right now. Climb through the window and go over to the man tied to the chair. Press Interact to talk to him. He gives you a small bit of information before passing. Loot the bodies of the two soldiers and bust open the salvage crate near the dead prisoner. You can't open the padlocked door near the computer room just yet. Instead, pry open the other door with your axe to proceed. Inside you will find a box of cloth. Scramble up the wall and drop down into the next room. In the cutscene, Lara stumbles upon a room full of Trinity members. Observe the action and get ready. Unexpected Discovery Find a Way Into the Old Prison If you love a good fight, this big room has many ledges to climb on and places to take cover. For some fun mayhem, throw a lantern into the spilled fuel for a lovely explosion - and more enemies come in to investigate. Or, you could take a safe, stealthy approach. Use the D-Pad to switch from the revolver to the bow. Or, if you're playing on a computer, press 1 for the bow and 2 for the revolver. Stay behind the box where you began and wait for a man to move away from his friends. Wait until he turns yellow under your Survival Instincts '''before you kill him with a silent headshot. Then take down the '''guy standing on the ledge to the left. Do not let this man see you, or he will alert the others. If he turns your way, release the aim button to stow your bow and duck behind the box. Kill him with a fast shot to the head. If you have a few poison arrows with you, wait for the two men in the middle of the room to go investigate the leaking fuel. Now you can kill them both with one poison arrow. (if you don't have any poison arrows, try to find a bottle to throw and distract the pair. Kill the non-distacted man first and then the one who went to investigate the noise.) Now kill the last man (apart from the one on the floor.) standing by the computers. It isn't an issue if he sees you, as he is the last man in the room. It is up to you to kill the man on the floor. You will gain XP if you do. Loot the bodies, pick up some cloth, and a coin (in a container to the right of the computers.) Pick up a lantern, stand away from the garage door, and toss it into the pool of fuel. The explosion blows open the roll-down door, and alerts two Trinity soldiers. One comes charging in, so whip out your revolver and shoot before he gets close. The other is hiding outside behind a few boxes. Aim behind him and shoot the red fuel barrel to blow him sky-high. Loot the bodies and go out to the driveway. Gather herbs and hardwood; make sure you read the mural. Now climb through the opening to where the metal joins with the side of the building. Finally, a base camp! Rest, upgrade your bow and/or pistol, and maybe even purchase a new Skill. When you're ready to go, follow the road to the north. You'll come up to a large gate with a star above it and a lookout tower to the right. Before climbing, get the survival cache buried to the left of the fence. Also, slip through a gap in the chain-link fence to the right to find a relic and some salvage. Return through the gap in the fence and climb the ladder to the tower. Lara spots a way into the facility, but do not go on the zip line just yet. Instead, drop down into the puffs of snow below. On the far side, pick up cloth and''' salvage'. There is an '''archivist map' laying on crate by the tower. Now climb over the crates and jump over the barbwire fence. Climb the ladder back up to the tower and ride the zip line down to the next section. NOTE: There are still collectibles and missions to be found/completed here. They are: Mission: The Unlucky Ones - '''Click here to learn about the mission and get a walkthrough. Second '''relic '- (to get this relic you have to complete the mission above) After you rescue the prisoners, follow them up the stairs and pry open the door. Step through the large window and use the lockpick (gained in the mission) on the door to the right. In the room ahead, you will find a '''salvage crate, a container with cloth and a coin, plus the box containing the relic.'' Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs